This invention is generally directed to a peristaltic pump for pumping a liquid, such as juice concentrate, from a reservoir to a dispensing head.
Prior art systems, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,047, provide an apparatus for pumping a liquid beverage concentrate from a reservoir to a dispensing head. The apparatus in the ""047 patent uses a peristaltic pump to pump concentrate from the reservoir to the dispensing head. A tube extends from the reservoir to the dispensing head and is routed around a portion of a roller assembly. A rigid occlusion block is mounted proximate to the roller assembly forming a fixed distance between the rollers and the occlusion block. The tube is positioned between the block and the roller assembly. The position of the block is only changed to allow the tube to be inserted between the roller assembly and the block. Thereafter, the block forms a rigid structure against which the roller assembly periodically occludes the tube.
If a malfunction occurs at the dispensing head such that the dispensing head is not opened while the pump is operating, and the peristaltic pump continues to draw concentrate from the reservoir, the amount of concentrate within the tube will build up, and pressure within the tube can build up to the point where the tube fails or ruptures and leaks concentrate within the apparatus. In addition, the fixed occlusion block cannot compensate for thin or worn tubing. As the tubing wears, the output from the pump declines.
The present invention provides a novel system pump and method of pumping which prevents this problem and provides several other features and advantages over the prior art. Such features and advantages are more fully understood upon a reading of the specification in combination with a study of the drawings.
A general object of the present invention is to provide a novel peristaltic pump and method of pumping for metering a concentrate, such as a juice concentrate, from a reservoir to a dispensing head.
An object of the present invention is to provide a novel peristaltic pump and method of pumping which includes means for controllably adjusting or limiting the amount of pressure applied to a tube in which concentrate is pumped from the reservoir to the dispensing head within the system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel peristaltic pump which precisely controls the amount of concentrate that is pumped and dispensed from the system.
A further object of the present invention to provide a novel peristaltic pump and method of pumping which includes means for responding to tube blockage to prevent tube failure.
Briefly, and in accordance with the foregoing, the present invention discloses a peristaltic pump for pumping a liquid, such as a juice concentrate. The peristaltic pump includes a rotor assembly attached to a housing, a band attached to the housing and surrounding at least a portion of the rotor assembly. A tube is positionable between the band and the rotor assembly. The position of the band can be adjusted relative to the rotor assembly to adjust the pressure applied to the tube by the band and the rotor assembly. The rotor assembly includes rollers therein for pumping concentrate from a reservoir by drawing a vacuum.